


there's a magic (that must be love)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 70s AU, F/M, bendrey if you squint, i wrote this in a couple days bc i was hella inspired by a picture of china anne mcclain, jaylos if you squint, just huma being Soft, rock with you by michael jackson is such a huma song fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: just a cute little huma one shot set in the 1970s.





	there's a magic (that must be love)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, im back with another au!!! im currently juggling two aus at once but writer's block is a pain in the ass. nevertheless, i hope you guys enjoy this au!! love you!!

**_there’s a magic (that must be love)_ **

 

Harry parks his Aston Martin Vantage into the driveway of his parents house and sighs, tired from a long day of his summer job of being a mechanic and helping fix cars at a local body shop. He likes the job, he has to admit, and wouldn’t have his car that he loves so much without it. 

 

He steps out of his car and into the mid-July heat as he made his way toward the door of his house. After unlocking the door, he opens it with a sigh. The first thing his eyes catch is his two sisters CJ and Harriet on the brown leather couch, their eyes glued to the television as the soft hum of a familiar television show catches his attention. 

 

“You catch any chicks at the car shop today?” James Hook greets him instead of a hello, eyes focused on the newspaper rather than his own son. 

 

“Nah.” Harry tiredly laughs. “I don’t think I’m really looking for a girl right now.” 

 

He was partially right. Most of his time was devoted to working, so he couldn’t really wrap his head around a relationship that well. But another side of him could. Sometimes he’d be driving and wouldn’t mind a special someone next to him in the passenger from time to time. And maybe he’d want someone to go shopping for a new record at the shop to play on his vinyl later, who knows. 

 

“And besides,” Harry says matter of factly to his unattentive father, “You always forget I go for the guys too, Dad.” 

 

“So you’ve been knocking up dudes without telling me?” his dad jokes and Harry’s mother Meredith playfully smacks him in the arm as they both laugh. “Come on, I know how much of a casanova you are sometimes.” 

 

Harry rolls his eyes as he joins his siblings on the couch, looking to see that they’re watching  _ Soul Train _ . 

 

“Quite popular show, innit?” Harry says as he takes a seat next to CJ. 

 

“Quite so.” CJ answers nonchalantly. “One of my favorites.” 

 

“These people move like lightning, it’s insane.” Harriet comments as leans forward, rests her chin in her hand as she watched the dancers move down the Soul Train line with smooth ease. 

 

The lively music played as the the dancers moved two-by-two down the line, dancing joyfully like they didn’t have a single care in the world. The show in fact did carry a quite jubilant energy, so powerful then even people at home were tapping their feet or dancing with them. 

 

CJ and Harriet gawk and share their collective “ooh”s and “aah”s over a dancer with brown curly hair and white spunky heeled boots who seemed to light up the dance floor by jumping into a perfect split to then come back up like a spring, and then proceed to dance down the rest of the line.

 

After all the dancers have made their way town the line, it was time for the Scramble Board game portion of the show, in which the the contestants would have to unscramble the letters on the board to decode a name of a celebrity or thing of some sort. There’s a girl who is the next contestant to play and Harry has a completely different reaction to her than his sisters to the dancers. 

 

She had a glorious, almost cloud like afro that bounced sprightly whenever she moved or shook her head, bright red lipstick which painted her plump lips and a smile that put the sun to shame. 

 

“Jesus….” Harry mumbles, not being able to detach his eyes from the television. 

 

Harry really doesn’t know what pulled him in, but he isn’t mad about it, because he fucking loves it. 

 

When the girl eventually unscrambled the letters to reveal the message or name on the board, she jumps happily while sporting that same luminescent smile that Harry can’t help but turn red at. Her aura seemed similar to sunshine and sunflowers, Harry thinks, and she’s already got him wrapped around her finger. 

 

“You think she’s hot?” CJ asks, trying to hide a fit of laughter from erupting from how much he looked like a deer in headlights. Harry doesn’t realize his mouth went agape until his bottom teeth clicks slightly with his top ones. 

 

“God, you’re goin’ red in the face, dude.” Harriet giggles, and the latter girl laughs as she leans her body onto her sister’s. “You look like a damn fire truck.” 

 

“Shut up!” Harry scoffs as he throws a couch pillow at the two of them. 

 

—

 

Uma makes a beeline for where her bag is backstage and takes out her water bottle, tired and a little over heated from today’s taping of  _ “Soul Train”.  _ She watched as her fellow cast and crew mates conversed and took a breather until a familiar voice called out to her. 

 

“Hey, showgirl!” was the preppy voice of Uma’s best friend and model for Louis Vuitton, Audrey. 

 

Uma turns and gasps happily before pulling the brunette into a hug. “I thought you’d never visit, girl!” she squeaks. “How’s your modeling career?” 

 

Audrey smiles and lets out a happy sigh, taking off her rose tinted sunglasses. “Honestly, it has never been better. Currently traveling the world with Evie and Ben and I’m booked for Italy in a couple weeks, so we’re in town until then!” She finishes the sentence in an excited manner, and Uma lights up. 

 

Uma, Evie, Audrey, and Ben all went to high school together, but they never thought they’d stay so close, or that they’d have such amazing career paths after graduation. 

 

Ben and Audrey had fallen in love, and Ben was hired to be an English teacher at Auradon University. As for Audrey, she became a famous model and walked for numerous famous designers. Evie was a well known fashion designer and model as well. They all had comfortable lives and we’re good with it. 

 

“The three of us are going to dinner tonight. Wanna come with?” Audrey asks, and Uma’s eyebrows arch. 

 

“I really wish I could but, Carlos promised me that I’d go to the disco with him tonight. But don’t worry, I’ll be free tomorrow, girl!” 

 

Audrey smiles again. “That’s fine, hun! You go dance the night away.” She pauses for a moment. “Say, you eyeing anyone around here? You looking for a soul mate?” 

 

“I’ve been searching, honestly speaking.” Uma admits, eyes traveling up to the ceiling in thought. “But none of these people ain’t spark me one bit.” 

 

Uma was well into terms with her love life and sexuality, and explored with it. She’s had her little flings with girls and guys here and there, but this time she wants someone who will be with her a little longer, so to speak. She didn’t mind being single, but every once in a while a thought had crept into her mind about being in a relationship and she thought it was pretty cool. 

 

“Don’t worry, sis.” Audrey says, resting a manicured hand on Uma’s shoulder. “You’re gonna find that special someone one day. I mean, you’ve got the whole package! You’re talented, beautiful, and one of the funniest people I know.” 

 

Uma smiles at the ground. “Stop teasin’, girl.” 

 

“I ain’t!” Audrey laughs. 

 

“I’ll just...have to give it a bit more time.” Uma says, still smiling warmly at Audrey. 

 

“Whatever is best for you, Uma. Anything you decide to do I’ll be cheering you on one hundred percent.” 

 

“Thank you, Audrey. You’re the best!” Uma says and pulls Audrey into a hug. 

 

“I could say the same thing about you.” She says as she pulls away. “I gotta get going now, I’m sure Evie and Ben are waiting for me outside. Catch ya tomorrow?” 

 

“Ain’t no doubt about it!” Uma calls to the latter girl as she walks to the nearest door. 

 

—

 

A few hours pass by and the July sun is setting, making the sky turn from a vibrant blue into a deeper blue. 

 

Harry is in his car again, cruising down the road as he makes his way to Auradon City to the nearest disco he could find. He hadn’t been to one in a while, and now courtesy of Harriet’s advice for him to “stop being a buzzkill and go have some fun for a change!”, he finally got the courage to leave his house. 

Once he reaches the downtown area, he sees a building with a series of flashing lights and somewhat big groups of people flooding into the door. He quickly finds a space to park his car and steps out, hearing the muffled vibrations of upbeat music coming from building just feet away from where he was standing. 

 

—

 

“Y’all two have fun now, ya hear?” the friendly chauffeur tells Carlos and Uma. “But not too much! Y’all gotta be bright and early for the next show taping.” 

 

“We got it.” Uma laughs as her and Carlos make an exit from the left door and she closes it. 

 

“So,” Uma says to her best friend as she sees the chauffeur drive off into the city. “There anybody you looking forward to seeing here?” 

 

Carlos smirks. “Yeah, actually. I met this guy at the boardwalk a couple days ago. His name’s Jay, I believe. Apparently, we scheduled to meet here tonight.” 

 

Uma raises her eyebrows. “Oh so it’s a date?” 

 

“Technically.” 

 

Their conversation was interrupted, they’re multiple flashes of light and people calling their names. 

 

“Uma! Carlos!” a group of men holding cameras calls to them. “Over here!” 

 

“What’s it like workin’ with Don Cornelius?” another man with a camera asks, but Uma just rolls her eyes. 

 

Soon enough, they’re basically being swarmed by paparazzi and they’re blocking their way to the entrance. Carlos takes Uma’s arm and tries to maneuver the both of them from the bright lights. 

 

Harry is less than a couple feet away from the scene, and he thinks the paparazzi are rather rude and annoying. He tries to tell them to let them move out of the way but they ignored, and that’s when he took matters into his own hands. 

 

He moves his way between Uma, Carlos, and the paparazzi, which makes the flashes stop. Carlos looks at Harry with a puzzled expression, and Harry gives him a signal to just go with it. 

 

“Give them space. I’m with these guys.” He days and he leads them to the door of the building safely. 

 

Harry couldn’t really see who he was leading into the building, he really just did it out of kindness, but once they walk in front of him to thank him Harry almost passed out because  _ holy shit that’s the girl from Soul Train.  _

 

“Thanks so much, man.” Carlos says to Harry with a reassuring smile. “We would’ve never made it inside if it wasn’t for you.” 

 

“No problem. Paparazzi’s are a real pain in the ass.” Harry softly chuckles. 

 

Harry glances at the girl and his mouth goes dry because one, she looks prettier than how he saw her on television and two, she’s looking at him in a more than friendly way. 

 

“Why don’t we go by the bar and get us a couple drinks. On me.” Uma blurts, smirking lightly as her gaze never left Harry. 

 

Maybe discos are fun for Harry after all. 

 

The three enter the disco and they’re met with dancing people wearing the flashiest of clothes, and upbeat party music of all the possible hits, just like a normal disco would. 

 

The three order their drinks, and Harry watches as Uma’s wit and charm befriends the bartender and slips a couple bills to her. Harry sees a new side to the girl then. Her television persona was carefree and energetic, but off camera she was still carefree, but very laid back, and Harry thought it was quite attractive. 

 

The three are engaged in light conversation before a man with long brown hair approaches Carlos and wraps one of his toned arms around his waist.  

 

“Hey, Uma! This is my date, Jay.” Carlos announces with a bright smile, and Uma and Jay exchange friendly smiles. 

 

“Wow Carlos, seems like you’ve won the lottery there!” Uma jokes, elbowing him in his arm. 

 

Carlos brushes off Uma’s comment to stop himself from blushing. “We’re gonna go dance. You gonna be alright here?” 

 

“Totally.” She says as she looks at Harry. “I think we can get to know each other.” 

 

Carlos quickly gets the hint that she’s been eyeing this man since that brief encounter, and raises his eyebrows. “Well, alright then.” 

 

“Go have fun, loverboy!” Uma laughs as she watches her best friend whisk away his date for the night. 

 

There’s silence between them, and Harry’s hand is shaking because she looks so good under the disco lights and he doesn’t wanna fumble or stutter in front of her. She’s practically a celebrity, damnit. 

 

“It would be a little rude of me to not ask what your name is, considering the fact that you made that kind gesture.” Uma starts, leaning against the bar with her drink in one hand. 

 

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but then has to clear his throat because his mouth has run dry from how nervous he is. 

 

“It’s Harry.” he answers. “Would be rude of me as well to not ask of yours.” 

 

Uma smirks. “Uma.” 

 

Harry’s heart skips a beat.  _ Uma _ . Even her damn name sounds beautiful, he thinks to himself. 

 

“I’ve seen you on the show.” Harry takes into account as he smiles. “My sisters love you by the way.” 

 

Uma giggles. “Thanks. I get that a lot.” 

 

“Your friend as well. Really puts on a show, doesn’t he?” 

 

“That’s Carlos. We met on the show and we’ve really been good friends since, I mean he’s really talen-” Uma pauses mid-sentence, looking back to be interrupted by the sight of her friend passionately locking lips with the long haired mystery man she was introduced to just mere moments prior. 

 

Uma turns back to Harry with wide eyes before the two to of them burst into laughter. 

 

“Damn, he’s known this guy for 24 hours and he’s already eating his face off?” Uma says, looking back again at the scene. 

 

“Apparently.” Harry answers indirectly, still chuckling. 

 

“You come here often, Harry?” Uma asks as she raises her glass about to take a sip. 

 

“Nah. I’ve been really caught up with work so I haven’t had the chance.” Harry’s eyes glance down to his glass. 

 

“Oh really?” Uma’s curiosity shows itself out. “Where do you work?” 

 

“Mechanic. No big deal.” 

 

Uma’s eyebrows raise. “You work with cars?” 

 

“Yeah,” Harry confirms. “Just fixin’ tires and workin’ oil changes and stuff. Pays well.” 

 

For a moment, Uma sees something in Harry that she hasn’t really seen in other guys she’s dated, and they’ve only just met. Something about his accent or the blue in his eyes made her heart strings tug in a way that was unheard of. 

 

They’re both surrounded by the darkness, only the disco ball lights illuminating the room, and Uma can’t see how much Harry’s blue eyes are beaming as he takes in Uma’s appearance. He thinks her smile is the brightest thing in the room, her sparkly two piece ensemble coming in a close second. The way her warm brown eyes gazed into his as she talked to him and how beautifully her hair framed her face was enchanting to him. It would be his worst nightmare if he embarrassed himself and turned off Uma, to which she would leave him lonely for the night. 

 

A sidetracked facial expression appears on Uma’s face as she quickly notices the familiar tune of  _ “Rock With You”  _ by Michael Jackson starting to play through the speakers. Her eyebrows raise briefly, before they lower and she turns back to Harry. 

 

“I’m guessin’ you ain’t much of a dancer, huh?” Uma hints at Harry’s shyness. “You just a wallflower?” 

 

“What?” Harry chuckles in feign disbelief. “Absolutely not.” 

 

“Then let’s see how you can get down, Harry!” Uma answers as she gestures to the crowd of dancing people. And she winks at him. 

 

_ Fucking hell, she just winked at him.  _

 

Harry gulps down the rest of his liquor out of his glass, knowing that he’ll need it for the rest of the night. Without it, he’d just be a nervous wreck. He feels his wrist being grabbed by hers and his body is being pulled away from the bar. 

 

Harry’s heart is racing faster than a leopard as the girl with the astonishing afro and shining bronze skin leads him out onto the dance floor as more people fill up the floor. 

 

The both of them start to dance and sway to the music, and Uma grabs both of Harry’s hands to lead him. Harry smiles joyfully as he looks down at his feet, trying to match his movements in time with Uma’s. 

 

“Look up here, babe!” Uma exclaims, giggling. 

 

“I can’t, love. I’m not a _Soul_ _Train_ dancer like you, so it’s gonna take me some time.” Harry says, getting a loud laugh from Uma which sounded like music to his ears. 

 

Soon enough, their own chemistry let them get comfortable with one another, and one of Harry’s arm found it’s way snaked around Uma’s waist as they danced to the popular Michael Jackson tune. 

 

A few more songs pass by, and Harry’s energy shifted drastically from bashful and quiet to now dancing like no one’s watching. Uma feels like every minute that she’s spent with Harry, she’s falling more and more in love with him. He thinks he’s absolutely adorable when he’s singing and dancing to the music and it makes her heart full. 

 

“Why don’t we talk a little some place quieter, yeah?” Harry says in a voice only Uma could hear as they’re slow dancing. 

 

Uma smiles. “I’d like that.” 

 

They exit the noisy building and into the city air, only the distant sound of cars honking and the whistling wind accompanying them. It’s slightly cooler than earlier in the day, so Harry takes off his jacket without a second thought and places around Uma shoulders, and she blushes. 

 

“I ain’t really that cold, you know.” Uma says quietly, smiling at how big the jacket is on her small frame. God, she’s falling so hard for Harry right now. 

 

“Looks better on you anyway, love.” Harry says as he takes her hand and the begin to walk slowly down the sidewalk. 

 

Uma’s heartbeat accelerated as she catches the sight of Harry under the street lights, soft wind blowing through his hair which causes loose strands to fall in his face. Then suddenly she’s forgotten how to breathe when she looks down and her fingers are intertwined with his. Damn, this guy sure must be the one if he’s making her feel like this when they’ve known each other. 

 

“I’ve had a really good time getting to know you, Uma.” Harry admits. “I’ve never gone to that many discos because I was shy, but you’ve helped me out my shell. You’re quite a wonder, really.” 

 

Uma nervously chuckles, feeling a hurd of butterflies arise in her stomach. “Really? Never knew I had that impact on you.” 

 

“It’s weird.” Harry continues. “Always thought celebrities were quite stuck up and always assholes to everyone you know—“

 

“You calling me an asshole?” Uma jokes, and Harry laughs. 

 

His laugh sounded adorable by the way. 

 

“No, no, I’m not sayin’ that.” Harry denies. “But you’re absolutely nothing like my expectations, which is a good thing.” 

 

Uma comes to a halt abruptly, and Harry looks a bit concerned. “You alright.” 

 

Uma sighs. “Look, I’ve honestly never felt this way about anyone ever. When I met you at that bar…..and when I was dancing with you, I saw something that no other guy I’ve dated had before. I’ve only known you for a couple hours and you’re honestly the most charming and sincere person I’ve ever met.” 

 

Harry really didn’t have to do any of this, Uma thinks. He didn’t have to save her and Carlos from possibly causing a scene with the paparazzi. He didn’t have to give her his jacket without a second though, even though she wasn’t cold. But he  _ did _ and Uma can’t help but be totally enamored by him.

Harry runs a hand through his hair, then grabs the both of Uma’s hands, smiling widely. “What do you mean, love?” 

 

“I’m into you, Harry. I really am.” Her brown eyes meet his blue eyes and it’s  _ love _ , real love. 

 

“The feeling’s mutual, babe.”

 

Harry releases his hands from Uma’s, cups her face, and pulls her into a deep, loving kiss. Uma’s taken by surprise for a split second, but the softness of his lips and the warmth of his hands on her face makes her melt into him. Harry’s hands find Uma’s waist and pulls her towards his torso. 

 

And it was magic, pure magic. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did. please leave comments and kudos!!! love u!!!


End file.
